Between Hyuuga And Uzumaki
by Tentaiki H Funf
Summary: Antara Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Dua keluarga besar/Uzumaki adalah musuh! Mereka menggulingkan kekuasaan Hyuuga pada zaman Edo terdahulu! /"Aku… sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal yang menyangkut masa lalu klan,"/Special for NaruHina Tragedy 5 with prompts: #Pain/WARNING INSIDE/Mind RnR?


"_Aku Hyuuga. Dia Uzumaki. Kita berbeda. Kami-sama, kau mendengarku? Mampukah kita bersatu?"_

_._

_._

_._

**_Between Hyuuga and Uzumaki_**

**_My First EVENT for NaruHina Tragedy Days 5th_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_This Fic by Tentaiki H Funf_**

**_Tragedy/Angst/Drama_**

**_WARNING! Typo(s)_**

**AND HAPPY NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAYS \(^^)/_  
_**_._

_._

_._

"Tidak Hinata! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menikahi anak busuk Uzumaki itu!" kepalaku terasa pening mendengar penolakan ayah. Mataku mulai terasa panas. Mati-matian aku menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah ini dengan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Harusnya aku lebih tegas terhadapmu! Dengan mengurungmu dan menjauhkanmu dari si tengik keluarga Uzumaki itu!"

"Hentikan Tou-san! Aku mencintai Naruto-kun! Kami tidak peduli akan masa lalu klan! Kita hidup di abad ini! Kenapa kita harus peduli terhadap masa lalu!"

_PLAK_

Sakit. Pipi bagian kiriku terasa panas. Tubuhku terpelanting namun untunglah aku masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhku kembali.

Tou-san baru saja menamparku. Sakit.

"Tou-san…" gumanku pelan saat meraba pipi kiriku yang sudah muncul guratan merah yang terlihat begitu jelas berkat kulitku wajahku yang lebih pucat.

"Bawa kemari si sialan Uzumaki itu jika dia berani berhadapan denganku!"

Bawa kemari? Aku tidak segila itu Tou-san, membiarkan Naruto-kun menjemput mautnya.

"Maaf Tou-san. Kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyakitiku. Semarah apapun kau tak pernah memukulku. Namun sekarang kau tiba-tiba menamparku. Aku… aku saja yang anakmu sendiri kau tampar! Lalu apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan terhadap anak musuhmu! Kau pasti akan membunuhnya!" teriakku lantang. Bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana bersopan santun terhadap orang tua. Se-frustasinya ini kah aku?

Tersenyum miris dengan air mata terus berjatuhan. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Otakmu sudah dicuci oleh para keparat Uzumaki!"

'Para'? 'para' katanya? Apa maksudnya keluarga Uzumaki lainnya juga terlibat? Begitu maksud Tou-san? Kalau begitu Tou-san salah besar! Bahkan Minato-san sudah berkali-kali menendang kepala Naruto-kun begitu ia tahu Naruto-kun bersamaku.

"Kau sebagai Hyuuga harusnya tidak berhubungan dengan Uzumaki!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melepaskan Hyuuga untuk berhubungan dengan Uzumaki!" aku masih bisa. Aku masih bisa mengumpulkan keberanianku. Aku hanya harus menahan tangisanku agar Tou-san memahami perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli masalah kudeta yang dilakukan Uzumaki! Naruto-kun bukanlah penguasa waktu itu! jadi dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah klan!"

Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Bagai air dan minyak. Air dan api. Elemen yang tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"_Uzumaki adalah musuh! Mereka menggulingkan kekuasaan Hyuuga pada zaman Edo terdahulu! Membunuh semua penguasa yang masih hidup bahkan seluruh turunan yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang tanpa pandang bulu! Semua anak gadis diperkosa terlebih dahulu sebelum kepalanya dipenggal dan tubuhnya dikuliti!"_

"_Tidak mungkin ada relasi bisnis antar Hyuuga dan Uzumaki. Bahkan kalau bisa mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Saling menyebar fitnah dan pertikaian yang tak ada habisnya kadang masih berlanjut."_

Namun, aku yang sejak kecil tidak mempunyai teman tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang teman yang mampu mengisi bagian kosong di hatiku. Dan sayangnya, teman pertamaku—sekaligus cinta pertamaku—adalah seorang Uzumaki.

_Saat itu adalah musim gugur. Aku hanya bisa duduk di depan pohon Sakura seharian dan menatap warna merah mudah dari kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan dari rantingnya dan terbawa angin. Aku dengan yukata unguku hanya bisa menatap hal indah itu sendirian. Tanpa seorang teman._

_Setiap tahun aku selalu merayakan Hanami sendirian. Karena Tou-san selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Neji-niisan sudah dipindahkan ke Jerman saat berumur empat tahun untuk menempuh pendidikan di sana._

_Aku hanya sendirian._

"_Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Kau tersesat?" suara itu. suara yang bagaikan suara malaikat Gabriel bagiku masih teringat jelas di indra pendengaranku walau itu kenangan dua belas tahun lalu._

"_E-eh?"_

"_Kok malah 'eh?' aku tanya kamu tersesat kah?" lagi. Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya begitu mendengar jawabanku tadi._

"_A-aku A-aku A-aku… A-aku t-ti-ti-tidak terse-se-se-sat!" jawabku penuh dengan keberanian. Ya, walaupun terdengar seperti orang gagap tapi itulah seluruh kemampuanku untuk bicara terhadap prang asing._

"_Lalu, dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa kamu sendirian?" Waktu itu ia mengenakan topi biru yang lidah topinya menghadap ke belakang. Dengan kemeja oranye dan celana jeans biru donker. Di pipinya ada tiga plester luka. Saat itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia anak nakal yang suka berkelahi._

"_A-aku me-me-mang sendi-di-ri da-dari ta-tadi! To-Tou-san se-se-sedang si-si—"_

"_Oh, jadi Tou-san-mu sibuk? Wah, sama dong," tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan ica[anku dia langsung menyelahku begitu saja._

"_Kalau begitu. Mau kutemani? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya itu adalah penyelamatku. Penyelamatku dari kesepian yang selama ini menenggelamkanku._

"_H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."_

Tou-san menatapku tak percaya. Ekspresinya bagai orang terkena serangan jantung. Begitu shock. Namun aku sudah siap akan kemungkinan berikutnya yang akan terjadi. Karena semuanya sudah kupikir matang-matang.

Aku akan meninggalkan Hyuuga dan segala hal yang emnyangkut Hyuuga. Ini keputusanku.

"_Hey akhirnya sikap gugupmu padaku agak berkurang yah," dia—Naruto Uzumaki—satu-satunya temanku tersenyum ke arahku. Sudah berkali-kali aku terselamatkan oleh senyumnya itu. mungkin seperti aku ditarik dari kegelapan saat melihat senyumnya._

_Aku mengangguk, mengutarakan rasa terima kasihku dengan ikut tersenyum padanya._

"_Hey Hinata, musim dingin ini kita akan lulus. Tou-san menyuruhku masuk ke SMA Konoha lalu masuk universitas hokum. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_T-Tou-san juga menyuruhku masuk SMA Konoha. Jadi, kita bisa satu sekolah nantinya?" ujarku bersemangat. Tentu saja aku senang._

"_Hinata."_

"_Ya?" baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya yang serius._

"_Tou-san memberitahuku. Masa lalu Uzumaki dan Hyuuga."_

_Aku menatapnya nanar. Aku sudah mendnegar cerita itu berkali-kali sejak aku berumur empat tahun. Dan aku merasa tenang jika dia masih belum mempermasalahkan masalah klan ini. Awalnya kupikir ia tidak pernanh mengungkit hal ini karena ia sama-sama tidak peduli sepertiku. Tapi ternyata ia hanya tidak tahu._

"_La-lalu?"_

"_Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"_

"_Aku… sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal yang menyangkut masa lalu klan,"_

"_Hehe. Ternyata kita sama. Aku juga sama sekali tidak peduli. Hey Hinata maukah kau berjanji denganku?"_

_Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabnnya. "Apa?"_

"_Menikalah denganku di masa depan!" dia menatapku dengan serius walau terlihat jelas rona merah di pipi tannya._

_Aku menangis mendengarnya. Aku senang. Namun aku juga sedih. Sebenci ini kah dunia kepada kami? Dengan member kami takdir seperti ini?_

"_I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun."_

"Jadi begitu. Kau lebih memilih bocah tengik Uzumaki itu dari pada keluargamu sendiri," ucap Tou-san sinis.

"Kalau begitu segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini nona tak terdidik! Percuma aku membesarkanmu kalau akhirnya kau hanya menjadi perempuan jalang yang lebih mementingkan laki-laki dari pada keluarganya!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli akan kicauan Tou-san. Segera ku kemasi bagarangku sendiri.

Akhirnya aku bisa angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Rumah yang sudah memberikanku kenangan pahit.

Semua sudah kusiapkan dengan matang. Aku punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang guru les privat. Walau masih belum cukup membiyayai kebutuhanku namun jika aku berkerja lebih giat lagi, aku yakin aku pasti bisa.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Menuju tempat perjanjian kami—aku dan Naruto-kun akan bertemu.

Malam ini kami sudah membulatkan keputusan untuk melarikan diri dari dunia klan yang begitu mengikat kami. Untuk bersama-sama meraih kebahagian.

"NARUTO-KUN!" rasa bahagia menyeruak begitu saja dari tubuhku. Aku melihatnya. Ia berdiri di ujung jembatan itu walau tak menghadapku aku yakin itu dia. Sambil melambaikan tanganku tinggi-tinggi aku mempercepat laju lariku. Melupakan beben berat tas punggungku.

_DZING. DOR._

Dua suara memekikkan kedua indra pendengaranku. Kepalaku sedikit pening akibat suara yang melengking tinggi itu.

Namun indra penglihatanku masihlah normal. Membuatku melihat kejadian yang tidak pernah aku inginkan.

Laki-laki yang akan menjadi suamiku roboh di hadapanku saat aku berhenti. Tangannya menggenggam erat dada kirinya yang sudah bernoda merah.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

"Naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku membantunya berdiri. Dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya menggodaku saja.

"Hi-Hinata," dia mengucapkan namaku dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun? Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain. Kita harus segera pergi dari kota ini," ucapku miris.

"Ma-Maaf Hi-Hinata," dia menatapku sendu. Saphirre di matanya semakin redup.

"Naruto-kun?" kini Saphire itu sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Bangunlah! NARUTO-KUUUN!" teriakku. Kugoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Bercak merah di bajunya semakin menyebar kemana-mana membuatku kebingungan setengah mati. Tidak! Naruto-kun belum mati! Dia hanya menggodaku saja!

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Kau disitu? Ayo kita melanjutkan percumbuan kita."

"Hyuuga-sama maafkan kami. Tidak ada perkembangan dengan putri anda," ucap seorang dokter dengan kacamata tebal di matanya yang menatap Hinata Hyuuga dengan nanar.

"Kau seorang psikiater dan ahli kejiwaan! Kau kubayar mahal untuk menyembuhkannya! Sudah berkali-kali kau memberikanku kabar yang sama! Kau sembuhkan dia! Jika kau tak berhasil akan kuganti kau dengan dokter yang lain!" dan Hyuuga dewasa itu berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah bayangan arogan kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu lenyap, psikiater dengan rambut raven itu menatap sekali lagi gadis Hyuuga yang kemarin baru saja berusaha menyata pergelangan tangannya dengan besi—yang entah ia dapat dari mana—dengan datar,"yah… obat apapun dan segala ucapanku tidak akan berarti bagimu ya Hinata Hyuuga. Jiwamu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Mungkin bisa dibilang… kau orang yang sudah terjatuh kedalam jurang tak berdasar."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

KYAAAAA .

INI ADALAH EVENT PERTAMA SAYA .

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK DENGAN KLIK REVIEW YA ^^

**Salam Hangat,**

**Tentaiki H Funf**


End file.
